


Seonghwa/Hongjoong; Love Shot in the Dark

by greymochii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Extra fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymochii/pseuds/greymochii
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Seonghwa/Hongjoong; Love Shot in the Dark

“Ah, I’m so exhausted!” Hongjoong let out a yelping yawn as he stretched his body, feeling the sensation of his muscles pulling and contracting. Looking at his phone and much to his surprise, he had been in the studio for over 14 hours, with occasional toilet and lunch breaks. It was nearly 2AM in the wee morning and all he wanted to do was rest his back but he was compelled to finish his work before heading home.

He also saw that he received text messages from Seonghwa that were sent six hours ago. He knew what Seonghwa was like whenever he came home late so he was prepared for whatever the latter had to say through text. Holding his breath in, Hongjoong swiped on the text and sighed.

7:56PM:  
“Oi. Are you ever gonna come home?”

11:02PM:  
“It’s 11PM… still not gonna come home?”

12:10AM:  
“The couch is yours.”

“I knew it.” Hongjoong mumbled as he let out an exaggerated groan and buried his face in his hands. Looking at his PC screen, Hongjoong debated heavily whether to continue working or to go home and rest. He had been doing composing and producing for two weeks straight and it was taking a toll on his mental health as well as well-being. Sighing deeply again, Hongjoong saved his work and turned the PC off. “Fuck it. I’m going home, man.”

Hongjoong and Seonghwa have a complex relationship. There were times when Hongjoong couldn’t tell whether his feelings for Seonghwa were platonic or romantic. He loved Seonghwa dearly, but he was confused if he loved him like a close friend or loved him romantically like a partner. He often felt like he leaned towards the latter more but he figured that it was more complicated than that. He wondered numerous times how Seonghwa felt for him, but he never pinned too much hope on it. The way Seonghwa treated him, often it was gentle and calm, other times it was cold and blunt. While he felt relaxed whenever he was around Seonghwa, he felt funny too, as though there were butterflies in his tummy.

Unlocking the door to their dorm, Hongjoong made sure not to make too much noise and entered the dorm. It was pitch black and he was fumbling around to find the light’s switch. When he found it, he quickly switched it on and hissed when the bright light glared into his eyes. After a moment of adjusting his eyes to the brightness, he released his bag onto the floor and looked around the living room. It was neither messy nor neat and he was shocked that Seonghwa hadn’t made noise about the clothes that were strewn on the couch. He didn’t blame him, though. Promotions had taken a toll on his health and he couldn’t be bothered to nag at the members to clean up after themselves. Exhaling softly, Hongjoong picked the clothes up and put them in the laundry basket. He didn’t care whether it was clean or not, it was a complete eye sore to see it lying on the couch. Feeling somewhat satisfied, Hongjoong shuffled towards the kitchen and opened the fridge hoping to find something to eat. It was 3AM when he finally came home and started eating and he only had less than five hours of sleep before he had to go back to the studio again.

While slowly sipping on the vegetable soup that Seonghwa had prepared for him, Hongjoong’s mind wandered elsewhere. He wondered if he should start talking to Seonghwa about his feelings… to come clean with him. He was slightly concerned about Seonghwa’s reaction and was conflicted about making a sudden confession.

“So you decided to come home.”

Hongjoong spat the soup out when an unexpected voice surprised him. Swivelling in his chair, Hongjoong groaned and turned back to his soup, feeling annoyed but also relieved to see Seonghwa still awake.

“Why the hell are you still awake?” Seonghwa walked over to Hongjoong’s side and took a seat beside him, his tired eyes concentrated on Hongjoong. The eyebags under his eyes were concerning and Hongjoong wanted to reach over and massage it gently. He wanted to touch Seonghwa and calm him down because he was either coming home late or never home, and that worried him a lot. “You look like shit.”

“You don’t say. Did you finish what you were doing?” Hongjoong shook his head and Seonghwa gave a nod, understanding the pressure and stress. “You’ve been recording for long hours for two week straight. Please learn to take a break and take care of yourself.”

“I do take a break! I have my toilet breaks and lunch breaks. Isn’t that the same?” Giving him an “are-you-kidding-me” stare, Seonghwa scoffed and glared at him.

“No, it’s not the same. Those are just… mini breaks. You need a day or two off of work to make sure you don’t overwork yourself. Your desire to finish everything in one day is deeply concerning.” Hongjoong softened his gaze and looked at Seonghwa who was staring back at him. “What?”

“You’re… concerned… about me?” Hongjoong’s voice was so soft and low, it made Seonghwa’s heart skip a beat. 

“Yeah. I mean, you’re my group member, and you’re our leader. I have to be worried.” Seonghwa gazed quizzically at Hongjoong, perplexed by his question. “Why… is there something wrong?”

Hongjoong panicked and shook his head vigorously, not fully aware that he had made the situation complicated and confusing. Seonghwa wasn’t convinced by his member’s denial, but he didn’t want to press on. He stood up and placed a hand on Hongjoong’s shoulder, giving him a light squeeze.

“Finish the soup and then come to bed. You’re gonna need all the sleep that you can get.”

Hongjoong watched as Seonghwa disappeared through the corridor and into their shared room. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the frustration and impatience brewing inside of him. That was the moment he realised that he loved him more than just a friend. But he wasn’t sure if he was ready for such a commitment because they both know how committed he was to work.

Finishing up on his soup, Hongjoong went straight for the toilet and took a quick shower, rinsing his body quickly and throwing over a jumper and long pants. By the time he entered the bedroom, Seonghwa was already asleep. Turning the lights off, Hongjoong climbed into bed, hoping to catch some sleep because his eyes were barely keeping themselves open. As he was about to fall asleep, Hongjoong felt a strong arm wrapped across his chest, surprising him. He was about to get up when the arm pressed down on his chest.

With a low voice, Seonghwa spoke, sending shivers down Hongjoong’s spine. “Don’t move. It’s just me.”

“Why are you here? I thought you were asleep.”

“I was. But I wanted to sleep with you.”

Hongjoong frowned and though it was dark, turned his head in Seonghwa’s direction. “Why?”

“Just felt like it.” There was a moment of silence and Hongjoong could hear both of their breathing. He felt Seonghwa shifted in his position and his hand was on his shoulder, gently massaging him. Hongjoong felt so calm and relaxed and he wanted to tell him how much he loved him but he held himself back. 

“Seonghwa.”

“Mm?” Seonghwa’s head was close to his, his nose touching his cheek and when he mumbled softly, he felt a tingling sensation coursing through his body.

Hongjoong hesitated but decided that it was now or never. “I love you.”

The silence was making him anxious and he closed his eyes and mentally cursed himself for confessing his feelings to Seonghwa like that.

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that.”

With his eyes bolted open, Hongjoong frowned in confusion. “What?”

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that to me?”

“Seonghwa… I hope you know and understand that when I say I love you… I meant it… romantically.”

“I know, shithead. I feel the same way about you, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Oh.” Seonghwa’s confession had rendered him speechless. He wasn’t expecting Seonghwa to reciprocate but he was glad and happy that he felt the same way about him. Feeling relieved by Seonghwa’s words, Hongjoong turned to face him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I really do love you.”

Seonghwa chuckled and playfully and gently pinched Hongjoong’s arm. Hongjoong winced in pain but giggled and bumped foreheads with Seonghwa. Seonghwa had felt this way for him for a long time and was about to give up on him because he felt like Hongjoong wasn’t going to reciprocate his feelings. Feeling a sense of relief, Seonghwa smiled and bit on his lower lip, his heart and love growing stronger and fonder for the tiny man. 

“I love you too, Hongjoong. Now sleep.” Pulling him closer to him, Seonghwa gently cupped his face and kissed him softly on the forehead, bidding him goodnight.


End file.
